Summitclan
I N F O R M A T I O N N E W S MM/DD/YYYY News is cleared out every month. 01/16/2018 ~ Summitclan was rebooted. ---- R U L E S I. OCS.'''Any amount of OCs are allowed, as long as they hold value to the clan and you use them, you will be asked to kill off and OC or get rid of them if you do not intend to have them do anything. '''II. DISCRIMINATION & SEGREGATION. Excluding and being rude to clan-mates will not be tolerated. You get one warning before exile, and a ban. III. CHANNELS. Make sure you know that you know what channel you are in, and that it is the appropriate one. IV. CONFLICT. If you have a problem with someone, tell a high rank, don't deal with them yourself. V. SHIPS/RELATIONSHIPS. OC + OC Relationships are exactly that. TWO CHARACTERS. The people behind them may or may not be dating, don't ship them if they ask you to stop, assume they are dating or, immediately think you're dating if your OCs are together, without the other person's consent or knowledge. VI. ADMINS/PERMISSIONS. Only high ranks (deputy+) are allowed to be admins and have the power to ban/kick others. Tell a high rank about an issue if you believe somebody needs to be banned. VII. CURSING. Cursing is allowed in the chatting channels, but only minor curses are allowed in roleplay itself. ---- T E R R I T O R Y CAMP A mossy, cool place where Summitclan cats have called their home for many years. THE SLOPES The slopes stretch down from the Summitclan camp, and eventually reach the rivers at the bottom of the hill. THE SPARSE WOODS A large stretch of forest where you can find plentiful prey and herbs. THE CAVERN OF SPIRITS AND STARS Considered the most sacred land in all of the territories, the Cavern of the Spirits and Stars is a peaceful and holy meeting spot where the living can speak to their ancestors through the Starlit Pool. MAP The other clans don't actually exist, but feel free to use the map (with credit to Gxlacticaa) and join a system with us. :) ---- F O R M S JOINING OC(s) Name(s): OC(s) Gender(s): Appearance of OC(s) {Include a picture if possible!}: Personality of OC(s): Discord: This is so we can add you and send you the link. (If you do not wish to share, please state so in your form. We will reply ASAP, so you can put it on our wall and delete it after :)) Roleplay Example: (e.g: Bearfoot padded into the fields, the day was warm. Perfect, in his opinion. He sniffed the flowers, attempting to find any prey that had strayed from the woods. Tired of searching, he decided to relax, climbing onto a stray tree placed in the center, and staring at the mountains miles away. Not all of your RP has to be like this, some of it can just be dialogue or something short! But please include an example of four lines or more!) {OPTIONAL/MED CAT'S FORMS ONLY} Medicine Cat Example: (List some herbs and put in a healing example, please.) LEAVING OC(s) Name(s): Discord: Why are you leaving?: How can we improve?: Once you have left you will be kicked from the discord server, not banned. Leaving three times will result in a ban. ---- Category:Neutral-Realmed